Why?
by IzzyandDesRoxSox
Summary: Ahsoka has a strange dream one night, about her Master and a determined fate. Little does she know, it's a warning from the Force. If only she had told her Master instead of puzzling about it in her thoughts...


Why?

**Full Summary: One night, Ahsoka has a strange dream about her Master, one that determines the fate for all. Unfortunately, she didn't know it was a warning from the Force. Most tragic of it all, is that she never even bothered to tell him. She only puzzled about it in her mind.**

**A/N: Free virtual cookies to whoever can spot the little mentioning for who Ahsoka is paired up with! I'll give you a hint- It's someone I've been writing three fics about. The names? 'Emotions', 'Secrets and Lies', and a one-shot 'Meant to Be'. Guess!**

**BTW, this is a bit of a prequel to 'Meant to Be', but can be read independently.**

**. / .**

* * *

Master, I had a weird dream.

It wasn't quite a nightmare, but not a dream either.

You looked so happy at first. Everything was so promising with you.

You just came back from a mission, and now you look so happy with Senator Amidala.

Oh- wait. Do you love her? Don't worry, I won't tell. I'm in love with someone myself. His name is Lux, he's a good person, believe me.

Gasp! You're going to be a Father? That's wonderful! You're so happy!

Huh? What's that? Now you look scared, you had some sort of a bad dream.

I can sense your fear for her, and your frustration with the Council. They can be a bit stuck-up sometimes, but I can tell this anger is something more...

Obi-Wan though, he's your friend. I'm sure he can help you.

Or...apparently you're going to get help from Chancellor Palpatine. You two seem like good friends, though I didn't know he gave you good advice.

Wait- that doesn't sound like good advice. Actually, it rather sounds like a bad idea. Something isn't right about him..I can feel it.

Master Windu senses it also, so at least I know I'm not going sane. He looks like he's going to arrest him actually!

Palpatine's a Sith! He's just killed him and several others but- you helped kill Master Windu! Oh Master, why? He was a good person! I know you two didn't get along, but this has gone too far!

Master, what is Order 66? Why were you bowing before Palpatine? No- Master you're a Jedi! You're not supposed to help them!

The Temple is aflame, and I can feel the life within my friends- _our _friends being slaughtered so horribly. From Master to even the poor Younglings! Master, I'm scared. I don't like this Order 66...

Oh Master, you've left Master Yoda and Obi-Wan so broken-hearted, just think what Padmé will say. She's in denial, and I think Obi-Wan is going to kill you. I don't want him to kill you! But- you've done such horrible things to the others...

Mustafar. Why are you there? I remember when you and I went there- as Master and Padawan (at a time when you were good), to rescue two children from a Bounty Hunter...but now it seems, or at least I can hope, Padmé is coming to rescue you.

She is! Oh Master please, listen to her! She wants to help! You have a future with her! Of any of this, don't throw that away! I think she just said you're breaking her heart. Oh Master, you're breaking my heart too!

Obi-Wan's here! And now you've hurt Padmé and the baby! Master what have you done?

And now you two fight, now longer friends. This dream is so scary, I just wanna wake up so badly! This can't be real! I think I'm crying back in reality...

Master, you've become a monster now! I hate to say it, but you've become as much of a monster on the inside as you horribly look like one now from being so burned.

The Poor Jedi. Poor Padmé. Poor Obi-Wan. Even poor _you. _

Gr...here comes Palpatine now, though I think his real name is Sidious.

Master, what is he doing to you? You don't even look like you now...you've become a cyborg, a monster.

Darth Vader, I don't like that name Master. I liked your real name so much better...

Padmé is dying.

Obi-Wan is so sad.

Luke. Leia. You're a Father now, a _single _Father to be exact now. You're children, your poor children, so alone and so young. Just two innocents left alone and parentless. Because you might still be alive now physically..

But mentally, I know that my Master, Anakin Skywalker, is gone for forever.

I want to scream.

I want cry.

This future can't be real.

It's a lie. Complete lie.

Lies, lies, _lies..._

There is a bright light, that flashes before my eyes. And now I am awake.

Safe in reality, where I'm in my quarters. I know you are sound asleep in the quarters nearby to mine. I feel so relieved, to know that you are fine. The Jedi are fine, and there is no way Palpatine is a Sith, and no way you would ever become a Sith Lord...

...right?

**. / .**

* * *

**Yay! I'm done! Remember: REVIEWS = LOVE**


End file.
